Doodles
by Maria1229
Summary: Spencer's bored. Ashley's a cheeseball. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Fluff.


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

* * *

**Doodles**

Spencer was bored. Having finished all her class work, washed all of the dishes, and cleaned up the entire loft, Spencer found herself with nothing to do. Ashley was snoring away on the couch taking a much needed nap after being up all night. She was engrossed in this ancient old online computer game called Mystery of Time and Space and insisted on finishing the entire thing that night. Ashley had explained to Spencer that there was no save option and if she stopped playing, she'd have to start all over again from the beginning. Ashley didn't go to bed until nine in the morning even though she had be somewhere at eleven.

Spencer was going crazy with boredom. It felt like all she ever did was work and now that she actually had free time, Ashley was fast asleep. She could easily have gone out with a few of her friends but she wanted to stay home with her girlfriend. Spencer couldn't remember the last time they actually had quality time alone. She was always at class or at the library studying. And when she was at home, all she did was work until she crashed. Spencer knew that not spending time together was taking its toll on both of them.

Although Ashley never really said anything, Spencer knew it bothered her every time she told her that she was too busy or too tired to do something. It surprised her that Ashley had become so passive aggressive with her feelings. Spencer knew it was her way of trying to be a supportive girlfriend even though she knew sooner or later, Ashley was going to explode with all the pent up frustration. She wanted to avoid that at all cost.

Spencer sat down on the couch right next to Ashley's head and smiled. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Ashley stirred slightly and opened her eyes briefly. Even in her sleep, Ashley repositioned herself so her head fell comfortably in Spencer's lap. Her hand found Spencer's hand and she held on to it as she slumbered. Spencer sat back and let out a content sigh. She was still bored but at least she was with Ashley.

She tried to reach for the remote but it was too far on the coffee table that if she moved, Ashley's head would fall back on the couch. Throwing the idea of watching television out her head, Spencer looked to her right at the side table. There was a stack of magazines that didn't interest her, a coaster, a notepad, and a pen. Spencer grabbed the notepad and pen and unscrewed the cap. Suddenly feeling like she was back in high school bored in class, Spencer started doodling on the notepad.

After about 20 minutes and two pages filled with random doodles, Spencer was bored again. She tossed the pad aside and twirled the pen in her fingers. Ashley shifted and her right hand fell palm up against Spencer's lap. Spencer smiled and lifted Ashley's hand and held it. She looked at the pen and unscrewed the cap once more.

Ashley woke up feeling very comfortable. She looked up to find that she was lying on Spencer's lap and Spencer was reading one of her music magazines. She smiled and grabbed the magazine right out of her hands and tossed it aside.

"Hi," she said, her voice raspier than usual from sleep.

Spencer smiled down at her. "Hi, yourself. You have a good nap?"

Ashley stretched. "Yeah, how long was I sleeping?"

"Um about," Spencer glanced at her watch. "3 hours."

Ashley's eyes widened. "3 hours? I'm sorry, did I make your legs go numb?" She started to get up by Spencer held her down.

"No, I'm fine. Just bored and waiting for you to wake up."

"What were you doing all this time?" Ashley asked curiously. She couldn't imagine Spencer just sitting there with her sleeping on her lap for three hours straight.

"I doodled," Spencer said holding up the notepad. "Then read all your magazines."

Ashley laughed. "For three hours? Why didn't you just watch TV? Or you could've have gone out."

Spencer shrugged. "Well, the remote was too far and I didn't want to wake you by getting up and I didn't want to go out without you."

Ashley smiled. Her girlfriend was so cute and sweet. "Okay, I'm up now and I'm all yours." She lifted her hand to wipe the sleep out of her eyes when she saw something on her wrist. "What's this?" She asked holding it up to Spencer.

"Oh yeah, I doodled on you, too," Spencer said smiling.

Ashley stared at the doodle that Spencer had drawn on her. It was really pretty. "What is it?"

"It's a Celtic Knot with a few more details. Oh and I also wrote our initials in there somewhere." She pointed something out. Sure enough there was a tiny "S" and "A" inscribed on Ashley's wrist. It was so subtle that it almost looked like it wasn't there.

Ashley continued to stare at it with an impressed look on her face. "This is really nice, Spence. I didn't know you had such a talent for doodles." She sat up and kissed her. "I have such a talented girlfriend."

Spencer smiled and kissed her back. "Talented and very hungry. Can we go out to eat now?"

Ashley laughed and got off the couch. "Alright, alright. Let me get changed really quick." She made her way to their bedroom, tracing the symbol on her wrist.

*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for the home cooked meal," Ashley said, pulling Spencer onto her lap.

"You're very welcome. I figured I should actually start cooking the food that we bought. Plus, I was getting really sick of take-out," Spencer made a face and wrapped her arms Ashley's neck. "And since I did all the cooking," she leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "You should do the dishes."

Ashley pulled back and frowned. "Ugh, now I know why we always eat take-out. No dishes required."

Spencer laughed and got off Ashley. "Come on, Ash, you're going have to wash the dishes someday. And by washing, I don't mean putting them in the dishwasher."

"But that's what God made them for," Ashley complained. Spencer gave her a look. "Fine, fine," she relented and made her way to the sink. "I'm not even married and already I'm a housewife," she muttered under her breath.

Spencer just shook her head. "Here, you wash and I'll dry."

"How very heterosexual of us," Ashley said only to be hit by the dishtowel Spencer was holding. She rolled up her sleeves and turned on the faucet.

"That still hasn't washed off?" Spencer asked pointing to the doodle she drew on Ashley's wrist three days ago. "I didn't know that pen was so permanent," Spencer said apologetically.

Ashley smiled and looked down at her wrist. "Actually the pen washed off a while ago." She started to wash the dishes, the water from the faucet hitting her wrist.

Spencer looked at her confused and reached over to rub a thumb across the symbol. "Why isn't it coming off?"

"Because I made it permanent." She turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel from Spencer. She wiped her hands clean and held out her wrist to Spencer. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows still confused. "I got it as a tattoo," Ashley explained.

"What?" She held Ashley's wrist and looked at it closer.

"Well, I liked it so much that I decided I wanted it permanent. And you know how I said I wanted to get a script "S" on the inside of my wrist? I thought this was so much better because you designed it and now it's a part of me." She looked at it again. "Now you're literally inside my skin."

Spencer was at lost for words so she did the only thing that would convey just how much Ashley's actions meant to her. She threw her arms around Ashley and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "You know," Spencer started once they pulled apart. She leaned her forehead against Ashley's. "Sometimes I feel like someone pulled you right out of a corny chick flick."

Ashley threw her head back and laughed. "I know! I'm so cheesy and it's all your fault!"

"But you love me," Spencer smiled.

"I do love you." She paused as if she were in deep thought. "A lot."

Spencer laughed. "I love you a lot, too." She pulled her in for another kiss. "But you still have to do the dishes."

_--End--_


End file.
